Daily Lives of SPR
by Heckind0ne
Summary: A series of Ghost Hunt one-shots, with all my favorite ships, this story comes after the first series of the manga, when Naru comes back after a few months. NaruxMai, MonkxAyako, JohnxMasako, and LinxMadoka. Disclaimer: I do NOT own ghost hunt.
1. Chapter 1

"Mai, Tea," Naru ordered.

He never said please. NEVER.

Am starts preparing the tea, then finishes. Still muttering to herself about how much of an asshole he is. What Mai didn't know was that Naru was walking out of the office, wondering why _his_ assistant was taking so long. It shouldn't take _that_ long to make tea, right?

"Narcissistic asshole..." she mumbles.

"I heard that," Naru smirks.

"EEEP," she squeals, surprised that Naru was in front of her, and Mai isn't Mai without being a klutz.

So she falls.

On _top_ of Naru.

In a _VERY_ compromising position.

They both groan as they both shift to sit up.

'What is that smell'

 _Sniff, Sniff._

'I-i-is he _SNIFFING_ me?'

 _Sniff, Sniff._

 _'_ He-He is!' she freezes and starts blushing a brilliant shade of red.

Naru tries to move up again, but this time he can't see, for his vision is blocked by two squishy objects.

'What are those, they feel soft and squishy'

 _Squish, squish._

He hears Mai gasp.

 _Slap!_

Nauru already feels his left cheek bruising, he glares up at Mai. Only to find her looking at him with a horrified expression, covering her chest, trying to get away from _him_ _._

Obviously, with SPR being the 'public cafe', the whole gang decides to walk in at the exact moment Mai yells", DID YOU JUST _SQUISH_ MY BOOBS."

John immediately goes beet red, while Masako's eyes go wide. Yasuhara, Ayako and Monk start snickering.

"My, my have we interrupted something?" Ayako 'asks'.

Meanwhile in Lin's Office

"Madoka, I think it's happening"

"Really!?"

"Nauru just-," Lin stops to clear his throat, "'copped a feel' on Mai."

"Oh my, how frisky, I _have to_ tell Luella, never knew our dear Nolly had it in him," she snickers.

Back with the others

"Oi Naru, I didn't know you were _that_ desperate," Yasu says.

"Well," Monk says knowingly, while dragging out the 'l' , "He is a teenager after all."

They all look up to see Naru run to his office, a resounding _click_ is heard when he locks the door. Mai on the other hand quickly runs out to go hide in the bathroom.

"They're both idiots, even after _that_ they still deny their feelings," Masako mutters into her kimono sleeve, only loud enough for the others to hear.

"Hai, but they wouldn't be Mai and Naru if they weren't like...uhh-well like _Mai and Naru_ ," John says while smiling sheepishly.

"Hai", everyone agrees, somehow understanding his explanation.

* * *

Hey Fellow Readers,

Hope yall are having a lovely day. Although this is the second story I've published on Fanfic, it was the very **first** I posted on wattpad. So if this seems pretty childish please keep in mind I wrote it when I was 14. This story is going to be a series of one-shots and you'll have a special surprise for the last chapter (which has already been posted on Wattpad). So since I wrote the majority of all chapters when I was 14 some of these chapters may be OOC, or at least I believe some are OOC.

Lol, I just reread this to edit it, and I crack myself up. I was so cheesy and cliche *insert shrugging emoji*

But even so, don't hesitate to comment and favorite.

Thanks for reading guys.

Sincerely,

Heckind0ne


	2. Chapter 2

' _Italics_ ' = Thoughts

* * *

"Taniyama Mai, what a lovely name you have, your beauty is _divine,_ my name is Ide Hayate, but please _you_ can just call me Hayate."

"He he," Mai laughs nervously, "Thank you?"

A man no older than 20 came into the office asking for assistance, Lin and Naru were off conducting a preliminary on site investigation and they decided Mai was trustworthy enough to hold out in the office. Mai cringes mentally, hoping Naru and Lin will be back soon.

"Please have a seat sir, I'll gather my supplies," Mai says, slowly walking to her desk while listening closely to the client, making sure he stayed put.

The client sees Mai make her way to the office kitchen, "My love, is it ok if you can get me tea?," Hayate calls out.

'D-did he just call me _his_ love!?'

A tick mark appears on Mai's forehead, showing her dislike of this man," Please _Ide-san_ , call me _Taniyama-san_ ," she says, trying to politely tell him to back off.

She continues to gather the drinks. She makes her way back to the sitting area and sits as far away from him as possible.

She takes out her notebook and begins to ask questions on the issue he's experiencing. Whenever she asked him a question, he would fire back and ask her questions that were inappropriate. After she asked about the activity occurring, he had the audacity to _ask how old she was_ and _if she were single_.

She closed her notebook and looked him straight in the eye, "I'm sorry, our company will call you later to notify whether we're accepting your case. Thank you for coming in today."

"Oh alright, but thank you for listening," he replies happily.

Mai begins to pick up all the cups and heads to the kitchen. Hayate sets off after her, not taking the hints she gave off.

Mai is trying to get more tea, reaching up to the highest cupboard. Her shirt rides up to show some skin off, not noticing that Hayate is right behind her.

Mai shrieks as she feels a pair of hands on her waist.

"My dear Mai-chan, Do you need any help?" He whispers directly into her ear.

She pushes his hands off, "Who the hell do you think you are!?" she screams.

She starts backing away, going to the sitting area.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing?"She angrily asks

"Oh? Don't tell me you didn't like it?" Hayate taunts.

'Oh that is it.'

Mai steps toward Hayate and kicks him hard, right where it hurts the most. The door knob is turning just as Mai kicks him.

Hayate lurches forward at the sudden pain until Mai kicked him _again_ in the face with her knee.

He collapsed, Mai steps forward, putting her foot on the man's face, making him have his face between the floor and her foot.

"Now I am only going to say this once _Hayate-san_ , so listen clearly," Mai warns him.

"If I _ever_ see you here again, you will be making a grave mistake," Mai says in a low tone, taking her foot off his head. He scrambles up on his feet, trying to get as far from Mai as possible. Still looking at her with doubtful eyes.

"Damn, my shoes have gotten dirty," Mai says, looking down at her flats as if nothing ever happened. A resounding _Slam_ indicates his fearful exit.

Naru and Lin are standing next to the entrance, worried about what transpired.

Naru vows to never leave Mai alone. Happy Mai is good Mai.

Scary Mai is basically a demon (Worse than Urado).


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

This is a two-shot I made a while back. Hope yall have fun.

* * *

SPR decided to take a case in a small family home, where a certain spirit had taken a liking to the family's daughter and has been trying to harm her since. They knew nothing about the history of the house, all they really knew about the spirit was that it preyed on young innocent girls.

"Mai and Masako, don't wander around, or be alone in the house, the spirit would probably go towards both of you," Monk looked towards the girls.

"And what about me?" Ayako asks.

"The spirit preys on young. Innocent. Girls, which is everything you are not," Monk says in a factual way.

 _WHACK._

John made his way over, trying to prevent any further damage to Monk's poor head. "C'mon you guys, stop this ridiculous fight."

Watching the scene that was unfolding, Naru exhaled heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt the starting symptoms of a migraine. The girls, who ignored the bickering, sat quietly on a nearby couch, wondering how they were going to lure the spirit out.

"Hey Big Boss, how are we going to lure the spirit out?" Yasu asked.

"All we know about the spirit is that it mostly preys on young women," Naru starts, "Meaning that is the only way we know how to lure it out"

Ayako stands and starts walking towards Yasu, she leans in and whispers something.

He nods determinedly, "Okay, I think I have a friend who can help with that."

"We'll be right back we have an idea," Ayako announces, "But we need to gather some supplies, so we'll be back in about 2 hours."

Before anyone could ask, they take their leave, wanting their _lovely_ plan to stay a secret from a certain brunette assistant and her narcissistic boss.

"What do you think they're planning?" Mai turns to Masako.

"I have a bad feeling, with those two teaming up." Masako starts, "It certainly spells trouble to me."

All of them murmur in agreement.

*About 2 hours later*

Ayako steps in and observes everyone's expression, her eyes lingering on one person.

And that certain someone was a sleeping Mai.

She turns to Yasu, and they both nod.

Yasu walks towards Mai and gently shakes her. "Wakey wakey Mai, we're back and we need your help," Yasu whispers.

The others watch warily, knowing they have planned something outrageous.

Mai gets up and rubs her eyes tiredly. "What do you guys need help with?" She asks blearily.

Yasu gently guides her to the door where Ayako is standing, "Don't worry we'll explain everything in due time," he says as if he's reassuring a baby. He hands Mai over to Ayako.

All of the SPR members worry for Mai, as they _know_ she has walked to her death.

"Sh-should we do something about that?" John asks nervously, as the door shuts.

They all stay on high alert waiting for the impending doom that is know as Ayako's and Yasu's plan.

A few minutes later they hear muffled screams.

"MAI GET YOUR PRETTY ASS OUT THERE THIS INSTANT"

They all look up, startled to why Ayako yelled that.

"NO!"

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME"

Monk starts to get up, to only be met with Yasu blocking him.

"Now now love, no need to worry," Yasu tutts, tapping his finger on Monk's chest.

Yasu leans in close to Monks ear, and whispers, "The plan is just beginning."

"What exactly is the plan Yasu?" John asks tentatively.

"Oh you'll know it once you see it," he pushes up his glasses.

"Oi, Yasu can you please bring _it_ in," Ayako calls out.

Yasu picks up one of the bags he brought and heads out.

Minutes later they hear a struggle and muffled yells behind the door.

The door slams open, and something, _someone_ is thrown inside.

On the floor is Mai, in a tiny dress, that resembles the Little Red Riding Hood's, only the dress is blue. Mai's hands were bound together with some cuffs, and they'd apparently put a cloth in her mouth, so she wouldn't speak. Mai had black socks on that reached the start of her thighs. The dress was so short, if Mai bent over a little bit, one would be able to catch a peek of a silky blue cloth.

 _Thump._

They all see John fall to the ground, holding his nose in his hand, trying to stop the blood from gushing. Monk's and Lin's eyes are wide, shocked to see Mai wearing something like that. Masako is sitting there blushing behind her kimono sleeve, even though she isn't wearing the outfit. Naru sits there mid-sip with his tea, then slams the teacup onto the table.

"Why in the world is Mai dressed up and bound?" Naru says in a deadly tone.

Yasu being unaffected by Naru's death glare points to Mai and says," That right there is your lovely assistant."

"And our bait," Ayako finishes.

Said assistant turn to glare at Yasu and Ayako, and starts to get up. She fails to do so considering not only are her hands bound, but her feet are also. Instead, she starts to scoot to the far corner of base, wishing to crawl into a hole and die.

"Bait?" Monk asks.

"Yup," Yasu says cheerfully, as if this is a normal occurrence, "It turns out our ghost was a hermit in real life, he mostly kept to himself, but whenever a cute female came into his eyesight, he basically fell _obsessively_ in love with said female. He got rejected so many times, that he decided to kill himself. This is one of the reasons why we won't be able to cleanse him, because of all the pent-up desires and perverted thoughts this man has."

"So in order to lure out this spirit. We need a lovely girl to lure him out, and once he's been lured out, we will be able to exorcise the spirit," Ayako finishes.

"Th-that's actually not a bad idea," Monk says, then points to John," But I don't think John can handle seeing Mai like that."

They all turn to look at John and see that he's hovering over a puddle of blood, still trying to stop his nosebleed. Masako is right next to him, patting his back, while holding a tissue box.

"But this is only the beginning," Yasu says, "May I ask Monk and Lin to step outside for a little _chat?_ "

They both look at him cautiously, not wanting to end up like Mai.

Seeing their expressions he says, "Don't worry," waving his hands back and forth,"I just need to ask you two something."

The monk and the onmyouji get up and follow Yasu, both not knowing what the unpredictable teen has planned for them.

The door shuts leaving behind the smirking shrine maiden, narcissistic boss, scantily clad brunette assistant, the tissue-bearing medium, and the blood gushing priest.

*Meanwhile with Yasu*

"What do you have planned for us Yasu?" a deep voice cuts through the silent atmosphere.

"I just need your guy's help with restraining a certain narcissistic boss."

This surprised Monk and Lin, why in the world would they need to restrain Naru?

"Why do we need to restrain Naru?"

"Oh you know," He says slyly, "Naru is a teenage boy after all, who knows what he would do to Mai?"

"Cut the crap Yasu, what's the real reason you want us to restrain Naru?" Monk demands.

"Hmm," he smirks knowingly, "This is expected from the man that figured out Naru's _true_ identity."

He shrugs, "Well as you know how Naru is hopelessly in love with his klutzy assistant, he would want to keep her safe if you catch my drift."

"I see," Lin says, "You already know Naru isn't going to want Mai to be bait, for it could possibly go horribly wrong."

He nods, and points to Lin, "I want you to knock him out like you did to that man that was possessed at the Yoshime House*."

He turns to Monk, "And I want you to help Lin keep him in place. The more manpower, the lower the chances are of him breaking free from our grasp."

"And if we refuse?" Lin asks.

Yasu smirks evilly, "You won't."

* * *

*Yoshime House- This refers to the time when one of the family members in the Yoshime household was possessed and started swinging a knife at anyone who neared him. Lin eventually knocked the man out by pressing one of the pressure points on the man's neck(I think?). This all occurs in The Cursed House Arc(Episode 22).


	4. Chapter 4

Pt. 2 Fam

* * *

All is silent, not wanting to set _the_ bomb off.

Otherwise known as Naru.

Yasu walks in with a smug smirk. He looks at Ayako and nods.

Ayako turns towards Naru, "Naru, what do you think of this plan?"

"I never agreed to it."

She sighs while shaking her head, "I was really hoping you wouldn't say that" she turns to Monk and Lin, "Now."

Monk and Lin stalked towards Naru.

Monk swiftly put Naru into a headlock. Bending backward to keep the struggling Naru into place. Naru kicked Monk's legs out and threw Monk to the ground. Monk landed on his back with a small 'oomph', and Naru turned around with a deadly expression.

"What is wro-"

He started falling forward until Yasu caught him. Lin was standing right behind him, holding his hand out to Monk.

"He won't stay like this for long," Lin looks over to Ayako, "You better hurry up."

"Monk and I will be doing the exorcism, so we have to get prepared," Ayako informs, looking towards the medium, "And Masako and Lin, you will be with us observing and protecting our bait."

Monk and Ayako set out to prepare for the exorcism.

"And I will be here watching over base with John and Naru," Yasu says, while dragging Naru to the couch, he looks towards the corner where Mai is, "Mai, you can stay there for the time being, we need to make sure you stay pretty."

If looks could kill, Yasu would probably be buried... by Mai.

About an hour later the shrine priestess and the monk walk in prepared.

They've decided to do the exorcism in the hermit's room because that was where he committed suicide.

They were close to the room when Mai started thrashing in Monk's hold. She had wild fearful eyes, as they neared, sensing someone watching them-no her.

"Mai, quit it," Ayako chastised, "We'll be there to protect, so please do _not_ think that we would leave you in there _alone_."

She nodded hesitantly, those words soothing her racing heart.

The room itself was normal, nothing extraordinary about it. One bed, a rug, a few cabinets, and a closet door in the corner. Simple.

The most abnormal feeling was the pressure. The feeling of utter hopelessness, and loneliness.

They all stood there, looking at Ayako, as she observed the room.

She turned to look at Mai, who was still being held my Monk, "Okay, you can let her go now."

Once Mai was released, she walked over to the bed and sat down, making sure she sat with her legs under her.

Both Monk and Ayako sat down on opposite sides of the room and started chanting.

Immediately the temperature dropped many degrees.

Masako leans closer to Lin, and whispers fearfully, "He's here."

The rooms starts to shake, as an inhuman wail pierces the silence.

A sinister presence emerges from the shadows.

He started walking toward Mai, and utters, "I want you."

Mai trembles in fear, clenching her skirt. Sensing him come closer. She ignores her instinct to run, trusting the others to protect her.

Their chants grow in volume, desperate to defeat this low-level pervert.

Mai freezes, as she feels someone's breath in her ear.

"You."

Mai was pushed off the bed, landing hard on her back, "Oomph." She tried to get up but felt as she was held down by someone.

Lin saw her struggling, and stepped forward, all the while resisting the urge to call forth his shiki.

When he was close enough, an invisible force collided with him. He was thrown against the wall and slid down. Masako rushed forward, checking if Lin was alright.

Monk and Ayako's chants grew in strength once they saw their friends getting hurt.

' _We refuse to let you hurt anyone any longer'_

The spiritual power was growing, and Mai felt the force weaken.

Mai sat up filled with determination, and maneuvered her hands so they can be in front of her, and took the sock out of her mouth. She put her hands up into the Immovable seal*, and started chanting, "Nau Maku San Manda Bazara Dankan..."

 _'Just a little bit more...'_

With all of them chanting, the spirit had no chance.

He screamed one last time, but this time it was filled with much anguish and loneliness.

As quickly as it came, it went.

The room returned to normal, and the pressure was lifted, giving the room a sense of happiness.

Mai started thinking how ridiculous this situation is and giggled.

The others turned to her, only to see her on the floor trying to contain her laughter. "This by far was the weirdest case we've gotten, huh?"

Monk burst out laughing at that, and Ayako joined. Masako just smiled, and Lin chuckled.

Masako got up and went towards Mai, she leaned in close and whispers, "Mai, d-do you know what happened to your clothes?"

She tilts her head to the side, "Why ask?"

Masako looked away and motioned to her outfit.

Mai looks down and sees that part of the back has been ripped apart, and it was starting to come off. She blushes and tries to pull the top back up.

 _RIIIIIP_

Everyone turns to Mai, and see that a _vital_ part of her top was missing. Monk and Lin look away this time, with a hint of a blush. Ayako rushes to Mai and apologizes profusely.

"Instead of apologizing, get me some clothes," she hisses.

"Ok come on, your clothes are in the room."

She gets up, making sure to not rip any more of this godforsaken 'dress'. She opens the door and collides with someone.

And that certain someone is Naru.

She looked up to see him looking downward with an unreadable expression, and she follows his line of sight. Her eyes widen upon seeing what he's looking at.

She looks back up at him and smiles sweetly, "Excuse me for one second," she steps back, "While I go die of humiliation."

And she runs.

"MAI"

Ayako starts to run after her.

'Damn she runs fast'

Mai sees the bathroom coming up, 'Almost there.'

Ayako tackles Mai, and they both land hard, "Owwwie."

Mai flips over and tries to get up, but is held down by Ayako. Ayako takes Mai's arms and holds them over her head, "We have your clothes," she begins, as if nothing happened, "Go change."

Mai gives her a disbelieving look, "Do you mind letting my arms go, or have you forgotten about that cheap ass dress you made me wear?" she begins angrily, "Or how about the fact that the dress is already half gone, and that I'm basically half naked over here?"

Ayako leans down _really_ close to Mai's ear, and whispers, "Go change."

"Ok," Mai says in defeat.

Ayako drops Mai off at their room, telling Mai to rest.

*The next day*

Everyone turned to look at Mai, once she walked into base. They were all worried, considering that little-ehrm... _episode,_ which occurred once the exorcism was over.

But the moment they looked at her, they became more worried.

Of course, the blonde saint, not knowing anything which transpired yesterday after the exorcism, asked, "Mai, are you ok?" He starts, "Why are you wearing that, it's the middle of summer?"

Ahhh yes, summer, the warmest season of the year. The season for shorts, tank tops, and maybe just wearing a sports bra with shorts(that's if you're home). NOT the season for oversized sweatshirts and sweatpants.

Mai stands there, looking around for someone.

And that certain someone was Osamu Yasuhara.

Mai took slow and deliberate steps towards Yasu. Making sure to keep her head low, not wanting Yasu to see the anger.

She finally stopped.

And she punched him.

Hard.

Yasu lost his footing and landed on his back. Everyone stepped back from shock and fear, all scared of what she'd do next.

Yasu groaned, holding his bleeding nose in his hands.

"I guess I deserved that," he said in a nasally voice.

"Hn."

She then proceeded to walk out, but stopped before the doorway, "I'll start gathering the cameras."

And with that, she left everyone speechless.

*About 2 hours later*

Everyone finished packing up and were all taking the last of their belongings towards the SPR van.

Everyone was steering clear from Mai and Naru.

Mai was still pissed off and embarrassed about the whole costume ordeal.

But Naru was pissed off because of 1. He was knocked out, 2. They willingly put _his_ Mai in danger against a pervert, and 3. _His_ Mai got injured (Even if the injury was a small bruise).

The moment they closed the trunk, Ayako tried running to the other van, not wanting to ride with Mai AND Naru.

"Miss Matsuzaki, Mister Osamu, we must have a little chat," Naru begins, "So you'll be riding with me, Mai, and Lin for today." In other words, 'you're gonna get you ass grilled for what you did.'

Ayako and Yasu visibly gulped, and trudged towards the van. Mai ignored them, and climbed into the farthest seat row, Naru went in after her. Ayako and Yasu sat in the middle row, which was ahead of the two brooding teenagers.

The moment they sat down Mai leaned forward, "I'd rather be dragged down a well and be attacked by creepy demons than have to act as bait for a perverted hermit." With that, she leaned back and proceeded to fall asleep.

He turned to them and glared. "Now Ayako Matsuzaki, Yasuhara Osamu," he started with a warning," if you even _think_ about pulling a stunt like this again and dare to put Mai in danger, just _remember_ that _I_ am the boss, and _you_ are the employees of this operation."

And Lin took that as his cue to drive.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey,

so I said there's a surprise in this chapter. So, I'm telling yall this one-shot is going to become a full-blown AU story.

Mai is older, mid-twenties probably, her hair is grown out a little.

So yeah, keep that in mind yall.

hope you enjoy.

* * *

She slowly strolled through the park with her book in hand, unaware of her surroundings.

She inhaled the fresh air, then exhaled. She needed an escape from her life, luckily there was a nearby park.

 _'Glad I decided to not be a hermit today,'_ she thought to herself as she continued to walk unknowingly towards a stranger.

 _CRASH_

She suddenly smacked into a wall...

A wall that ... breathed?

 _'And smelled good too.'_

A cough brought her back to reality.

She looked up into a pair of cold blue eyes.

She was a woman who didn't normally care about looks, but she couldn't help but admire the man's eyes though they may have been glaring at her. She began to steel herself to apologize. Until he opened his mouth...

"Are you just going to stand there after you sniffed me? I knew I had good looks, but I didn't know I also smelled _that_ good."

Her cheeks flushed in anger, she glared at him.

"Oh to hell with that attitude asshole," she growled out.

He simply narrowed his eyes and smirked, "How about an apology?"

She smiled sweetly, "Oh, you want an apology?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me," he started condescendingly, "Or are you that big of an idiot."

She strained to keep her 'smile' on her face,"Well luckily," she started in a low voice, "You can shove any desire of an apology up your arrogant ass."

The man opted to get away from his meddling family and ended up in this park. Not only did the scenery soothe him, he stumbled upon _her_.

He simply stared into the light brown eyes. He felt quite content in the presence of this person, a female no less, after all they usually used him to get to his twin brother. But she didn't try to seduce him, making him ...happy.

His eyes trailed down to the book she held, _'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark by Alvin Schwartz'_. Intrigued to what the book was about he plucked it from her hands.

Her jaw dropped, she could not believe how rude this man was. First, he has this narcissistic attitude. Then, demands an apology. Now, he just took her book from her hands. She watched in amazement as he completely ignored her and read her book.

 _Collected from folklore and Retold by Alvin Schwartz, Drawings by Stephen Gammell._

 _'Interesting.'_

"Dear god," she muttered, "How rude can one person be?"

He simply stood and flipped the pages in reply, mainly fascinated by the grotesque drawings and stories.

"You do not seem like the type to be interested in stories like these," he commented and motioned to the book in his hand.

"And how are you to know that when we barely know each other?" she asked while looking away.

He looked up at her smiled slightly, "That's a statement that might change."

"And why would you say that?" she retorted.

He simply shrugged ominously.

She jumped in surprise as she felt he phone vibrating in her pocket.

She took it out and answered, "Hello?"

" _Where are you?"_

"Oh, I'm at the park."

 _"Well hurry up and come back, I don't know what to do with her."_

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes," with that she hung up.

She snatched the book right from the narcissistic man, "Well, it seems I have to go." And for some reason she felt disappointed as she said that.

She looked up and saw that he was staring straight at her.

"I'm afraid that statement will have to remain true," she mumbled as she turned around.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her, "Wait."

"At least tell me your name."

"Mai Taniyama," and with that she ran.

When she was far enough she stopped. She was breathing heavily while holding her hand towards her heart. _'Oh god, what was that? Why am I feeling like this about a man I barely met?'_

She looked at the book and flipped through the pages, and noticed on the first page a name was written.

 _"Oliver Davis."_


End file.
